Otra historia
by Alanis Dawson Salvatore
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Hayley no hubiese sido dada en adopcion luego de la muerte de sus padres? Si hubiese sido criada tanto por Marcel, el padre Kieran y Eve? Cual seria su reaccion al conocer a los Mikaelson? Cual de ellos le hara replantearse las cosas? ADVERTENCIA: El motivo por el cual Klaus va a Nueva Orleans es por Davina. Sumary completo adentro.
1. Que ha pasado en Nueva Orleans

Mi vida siempre a sido muy extraña. Mas extraña aun de la vida de una niña que vive en una manada de licantropos.

¿Por que se preguntaran? Principalmente porque desde mi nacimiento fui comprometida con el hijo del alfa de una manada mas pequeña pero no por ello menos poderosa, Jackson por el cual no tengo ningun tipo de sentimiento y de todos modos me case con el al terminar el bachillerato para honrar el acuerdo de nuestros padres.

Cuando tenia apenas un año de edad mis padres fueron asesinados juntos a los padres de Jackson y varios de los nuestros por un grupo de personas de las cuales se desconocen su identidad. Los vampiros trataron de frenar el enfrentamiento aun por la enemistad lobos-vampiros pero llegaron tarde, y uno de ellos, su rey Marcel Gerard me encontro llorando en la cuna y junto a mi tía Eve se ocuparon de protegerme de cualquier amenaza, ya que al poco tiempo de la masacre callo sobre los lobos una maldicion que invertia su naturaleza, en luna llena humanos y el resto del mes lobos. Siguiendo con la linea de extrañezas de mi vida a mi eso no me paso al activar la maldicion cuando mate por accidente a un borracho que se quiso propasar conmigo a la salida de un bar, ni siquiera me convierto en luna llena.

Lleve una vida o mejor dicho una doble vida ya que en el barrio frances soy Hayley Marshall, la hermanita adoptiva de Marcel y en el pantano soy Andrea Laboinair, ultima descendiente del linaje de Nueva Orleans. Pero aun asi las brujas tanto como la mayoria de los humanos con los cuales tengo relacion desconocen mi doble identidad.

Fui criada por dos de las razas mas fuertes de Nueva Orleans, cada dia aprendo mas de las dos partes y me siento parte de las dos.

Pero mi vida cambio para siempre cuando mi mejor amigo Sean O'Connell, sobrino del padre Kieran asesino a un grupo de seminaristas y luego se suicido, por culpa de las brujas que querian realizar un ritual con cuatro niñas de 16 años que son inocentes y que tanto el como su tío trataron de evitar. La hermana gemela de Sean, Camille desde ese momento se instalo en Nueva Orleans para investigar que sucedio realmente por la cabeza de su hermano para que hiciese semejante cosa. Por supuesto ignorando la parte de las brujas.

De ese ritual llamado "la cosecha" mi hermano solo pudo salvar a una de las niñas, Davina de la cual yo me ocupo de su cuidado. Davina es muy poderosa, demasiado para su bien y esto trajo que han vuelto a la ciudad la familia Mikaelson, los vampiros originales sin saber cuales son sus verdaderos motivos aqui.


	2. Nueva Orleans de brujas, vampirosy Lobo?

Elijah POV

Luego de casi un siglo, vuelvo al lugar que en su momento mis hermanos y yo consideramos nuestro hogar y que nos fue arrebatado por la persecucion de nuestro padre hace casi un siglo atras.

El barrio frances seguia teniendo su encanto de siempre pero se podia notar el paso del tiempo.

Entre al bar que me habian dicho que trabajaba la sospechosa de mi hermano para averiguar que sucedia realmente y ademas tomar un trago ya que el tener que enfrentarme en breve con mi hermano Niklaus lo amerita. Me sente en la barra que se encontraba practicamente vacia, al contrario de las abarrotadas mesas del lugar. El bartender era una chica que no pasaba los 25 años, rubia y de ojos celestes y muy amablemente me pregunto que tomaria.

Le pedi un martini que me sirvio al instante.

-¿Que te trae por Nueva Orleans?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Solia vivir aqui.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuando?-comento curiosa sin evitarlo.

-Si pero parece que hubiese pasado un siglo de aquello.-Respondi con la verdad aunque fuese tomada como una simple metafora.

-Oh, me acabo de mudar.-Comento simplemente para luego preguntarme-¿Que te trajo de vuelta?

-Bueno, mi hermano esta por aqui, en algun lugar. Me temo que podria haberse metido en una especie de lio.-Dije recordando los asuntos que me trajeron a la ciudad.

-Dices eso como si fuera un acontecimiento comun.

-Bueno es complicado... Desafiante, mal educado, y un poco temperamental.-Conteste recordando los hechos mas recientes a la bartender que sin quererlo me inspiraba cierta confianza para hablar y asi continue- Mira, no compartimos el mismo padre. Desde luego, eso nunca me molesto, pero mi hermano esta profundamente resentido, nunca penso que perteneciera a esto. Dicho todo esto, tiene una larga trayectoria de meterse en problemas.

-Bueno, supongo que tu tienes un largo historial de sacarle de ellos.-Dijo con una presicion certera sobre el asunto sin quererlo. De un momento a otro su celular sono y me hizo una seña para que la disculpara y atendio.

-Hola mosquetera! Al fin te has decidido a llamarme...jajaja...¿En serio que estas libre esta noche?...Ok, te tengo una sorpresa y esta vez te va gustar. Alto, buen mozo, caballero y de traje, especialmente para ti esperando en la barra con un martini...jajajajaja...Quedate tranquila que no le he dado tu numero, se que eres una doctora muy ocupada...Esta bien...¿El plan de siempre?¿Comida china y pelicula, como en los viejos tiempos?...Listo, te espero en la puerta. Nos vemos, Hay!- Esa fue la conversacion de lo mas graciosa de ver y escuchar pero habia algo que me sonaba raro en eso y luego de cortar volvio a acercarse a mi

-Disculpa, pero era mi mejor amiga, que desde que vine a vivir aqui hace unos meses la he visto muy poco y es practicamente mi hermana.-Dijo de lo mas atropellada para luego continuar diciendome- Y lamentablemente esta soltera y se ha negado a que le encuentre alguna cita, asi es que te acabo de utilizar como cebo, pero no ha picado...en realidad, es mas facil cazar una ballena con una caña de pescar antes que ella caiga en algo como eso.-Dijo pensativamente.

Me quede mirandola sin poder creerlo. ¿Yo, Elijah Mikaelson, un vampiro original, tratando de ser emparejado con una doctora por culpa de una camarera?

-Quedate tranquilo, es solo una broma que le hago cada vez que me llama cuando estoy en horario de trabajo, aunque sigo tratando de encontrarle pareja sin que ella utilice sus conocimientos practicos en mi contra o trate de torturarme con que un dia de estos se va ir al medio del Sahara para no tener que escucharme.-Comento algo risueña aunque lo ultimo tenia cierto tono de palabras textuales por parte de su amiga.

-Debo decir que eso me ha sorprendido y agradezco tu aclaracion. Es muy noble de tu parte tratar de conseguirle pareja, capaz un dia ella sola lo encuentre o puede que tu le ayudes. Aunque no la presiones.-Dije dando mi consejo para que ella dejase de preocuparse y no atosigue a su amiga.

-Gracias, lo tendre en cuenta. Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿En que tipo de lio esta metido tu hermano?- Me pregunto con la esperanza tatuada en su rostro.

-Cree que hay gente en esta ciudad que esta conspirando contra el.-Respondi con la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

-Narcisista y paranoico.-Comento tan automaticamente que me sorprendio-Perdona. Camarera licenciada en psicologia, cliché total.

-Escucha...-Dije leyendo el cartel que llevaba sobre su bolsillo izquierdo.- Camille. Estoy buscando a alguien que podria arrojar un poco de luz en su actual situacion. Ella trabaja aqui...Jane-Ann Deveraux ¿Alguna idea de donde podria encontrarla?

-No, pero conozco alguien que podria. Se llama Sabine y es una de las guias del barrio frances. Seguro que la encontraras cerca de una de las tiendas que se dicen que son de las brujas llevando a un grupo de turistas.- Dijo concretamente. Esto solo significaba una cosa, Klaus tiene devuelta problemas con las brujas.

-Desde ya muchas gracias. Creo que hare una visita por las tiendas de brujas.-Dije mientras dejaba un billete de 100 bajo mi copa vacia y me levantaba de mi asiento.

-Oh, de nada-dijo sin siquiera mirar su propina mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.-¿Estas seguro que no quieres conocer a mi amiga? Parece que los dos tienen la extraña costumbre de querer ayudar a otros ante que asi mismos.-Su ultimo comentario me hizo reir y a su vez reflexionar pero aun asi, sali y me escamine a una de las tiendas que habia visto.

Ya estaba enfrente de uno de los locales y se podia ver al grupo de la tal Sabine recorriendo las calles del barrio con los comentarios de su guia, hasta que en un momento ellos entraron a uno de los locales mientras que ella se alejaba dirigiendose a mi.

-¿Vas a continuar siguiendome, Elijah, o quieres hablar?-Dijo mientras que me le ponia enfrente.

-Sabes quien soy.

-Los vampiros originales siempre llevan traje. Tu y tu familia son famosos entre las brujas, sobre todo desde que tu hermano a vuelto a la ciudad.

-Bueno, Niklaus vino porque escucho que una bruja esta conspirando contra el, alguien llamada Jane-Ann Deveraux.

-Bien, si estas buscando a Jane-Ann, llegas un poco tarde.

-¿Estas diciendome que esta muerta?-Su expresion me dio la razon.

-Ven... Su hermana Sophie querra hablar contigo.

Nos adentramos por una de las calles laterales hasta que nos encontramos con un grupo de gente con velas alrededor de un cuerpo, no podia salir de mi asombro.

-¿Esa es Jane-Ann? Asesinada en publico para que la encuentre cualquiera.

-Las unicas que vienen por aqui son las brujas. Ahora su hermana ha venido a llevarse su cuerpo. Su espiritu no descansara hasta que haya sido enterrado adecuadamente en el cementerio.

Esto solo pintaba para peor.

-Por favor dime que mi hermano no ha tenido nada que ver con esto.-Practicamente suplique por una respuesta que negara la logica.

-No. Jane-Ann murio porque fue pillada haciendo magia.

¿Qué?

-¿Que quieres decir con que fue pillada haciendo magia?

Cuando estaba a punto de recibir mi respuesta se escucho un silbido que alerto a la brujas.

-¿Quieres saber quien mato a Jane-Ann? Estas a punto de echar el primer vistazo de Marcel en accion.

Esto ya estaba empeorando.

-¿El vampiro Marcel?-Pregunte tratando de confirmar algo que habia dado por cerrado hace tiempo.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde que tu familia se fue y Marcel ha cambiado.

En ese momento empece a ver como aparecian vampiros de todas partes.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te ocultes. Si Marcel descubre que esa bruja permite a los originales regresar a la ciudad, mi gente sera sacrificada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba viendo desde un balcon lo que sucedia. Marcel, el mismo niño que mi hermano habia criado como un hijo y luego convertido en un vampiro enseñandoselo todo, esta vivo y ejerciendo el poder que una vez fue de nuestra familia. Aunque esta vez corria con la ventaja de poder manejar a las brujas y lo hizo matando a la bruja Jane-Ann y luego llevandose su cuerpo para que no pudiese ser enterrado hasta que supiera la verdad sobre el porque ella tenia algo contra Niklaus.

Su accion no me parecio lo que haria un amigo por otro, sino mas bien un hombre que tendria un problema mas grande en puerta si no lo resolvia a tiempo. Solo me quedaba hablar con Sophie Deveraux pero previamente debia hacer una llamada. Llame y deje un mensaje en el contestador que fue contestado con una llamada.

Mi siempre encantadora hermana respondio a mi llamada pero como era de esperarse al nombrar a nuestro medio hermano la conversacion se volvio un poco tensa pero se termino de completar al nombrar al recientemente aparecido Marcel. Trate de comentarle brevemente lo que estaba sucediendo con los vampiros y las brujas por aqui aunque fue en vano ya que lo unico que esta hizo fue recalcar todo lo que nuestro hermano habia hecho durante siglos. Trate de recordarle nuestra promesa que no surtio el efecto que esperaba. Termine nuestra conversacion sabiendo que por el momento no tendria su apoyo.

Para ese momento ya me encontraba devuelta en el bar donde habia comenzado mi busqueda ya que la hermana de la recientemente fallecida es la cocinera del lugar. Me adentre por el callejon lateral y evite que dos vampiros siguieran molestandola.

-Soy Elijah ¿Has oido hablar de mi?-Empece la conversacion ya que la bruja se habia quedado anonada por mi rapidez.

-Si...-Dijo temblorosamente mirando todo lo que habia sucedido a su alrededor.

-Entonces ¿Por que no me dices que problemas tenia tu familia con mi hermano?

-Te contare pero este no es un lugar seguro.-Dijo mirando hacia la entrada del callejon donde se podia ver a un sujeto o mejor dicho una mujer caminando que extrañamente se paro como queriendo escuchar pero antes de que girara la cabeza con mi velocidad hice que ambos nos escondieramos.

Una sensacion algo extraña me recorrio en ese momento, como sentir que en vez de alejarte, debes acercarte aunque pude notar que eso solo me pasaba a mi y pude sobreponerme. Jamas me habia sentido asi.

-Vayamos al cementerio.-Interrumpio la bruja con la voz rasposa por el llanto anterior.

Enseguida nos encaminamos al cementerio al que tuve que ser invitado a entrar. Ahi se encontraba un gran grupo de brujas en el cual Sophie se puso enfrente.

-Me preguntaste si mi familia tenia un problema con tu hermano, debo decir que no es directamente con el sino con lo que el creo, en otras palabras, Marcel. Sere directa, lo que ves aqui es todo nuestro aquelarre, cada dia nos debilitamos mas y mas porque Marcel tomo algo que no le pertenecia.-Comenzo diciendo Sophie teniendo a sus espaldas a todo su comunidad de apoyo, en un claro nosotros contra el y continuo.

-Segun tenemos entendido ustedes llegaron a Nueva Orleans hace 300 años, precisamente luego que nuestros ancestros realizaran un ritual llamado la cosecha. Este mismo se hace para renovar la magia, eligiendo cuatro niñas que de por si destacan dentro nuestra juventud, estas son preparadas para el sacrificio ligando a cada una con un elemento natural. Marcel intervino en ese ritual y secuestro a la ultima chica, la que tenia todo el poder de las tres anteriores mas el suyo. Su poder estan fuerte que puede saber cuando cualquiera de nosotras esta haciendo magia con nombre y apellido y por eso somos perseguidas y asesinadas por los hombres de Marcel.-Conto con lujo de detalles aunque aun no lograba entender.

-Entiendo su desesperacion por encontrar una forma de vencer a Marcel pero puedo aseguraros que al traer aqui devuelta a mi hermano no es lo mas inteligente ya que son practicamente padre e hijo. Ademas que no tiene sentido, o por lo menos para mi que quieran meter a mi familia en estos problemas en los cuales no tiene nada que ver.-Conteste educadamente pero aun asi manteniendome firme.

-Como dijiste, estamos desesperadas. Mi hermana siempre tuvo un don que la distinguia del resto, tenia la posibilidad de recibir profecias que determinarian tanto el mundo natural como el sobrenatural, una de sus ultimas profecias hablaba sobre vuestra familia o precisamente su destruccion. Un lobo, tan fuerte como tu hermano, con su mordida matara a los vampiros al instante sin posibilidad de antidoto. A los de su propia especie su mordida los debilitara a tal punto de convertirlos en simples humanos y si ataca a un original su muerte sera lenta y agonica y una vez muerto morira toda su linea de sangre con el, pero en el caso de tu hermano Klaus el de ser ser sobrenatural mas fuerte con la mordida de este lobo se transformara en el mas debil y se recibe una segunda mordida morira. La llamada de mi hermana hacia el tuyo y luego su muerte han sido el medio para comprobar esta profecia y vincularnos entre nosotras ya que si una bruja muere a manos de un vampiro un cazador aparecera.-Respondio dejando para el final lo mas importante.

Y aqui van de nuevo las brujas tratando de liquidarnos.

-No entiendo porque se arriesgan a traernos aqui y decirme todo esto. No tengo manera de comprobar que me estan diciendo la verdad sobre esta profecia.-Comente sabiendo que asi obtendria mayor informacion aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que sea todo un invento.

-Es simple en cada luna llena obtendras una pista que te llevara a saber quien es ese lobo. Por cada bruja que muera a manos de un vampiro ademas de un cazador, el lobo estara un paso mas cerca. Sino se termina nuestro ritual de la cosecha en poco tiempo puede que el lobo se aparezca por aqui pero como eres un hombre inteligente y pondras todo de ti para proteger a tu familia, lo resolveras.-Dijo tratando de probarme.

-Entonces, ¿Que quieren exactamente que haga?-Respondi ahora probandola a ella.

-Convence a tu hermano de ayudarnos, el es la mejor persona para llegar a Marcel, aunque como has comprobado este a cambiado ya que ahora es el lider aqui, pero como todo lider esta rodeado de su circulo intimos que lo ayuda a gobernar pero precisamente a quien mas escucha es una humana la cual a adoptado como su hermana hace mas de dos decadas, se llama Hayley Marshall. Trata de llegar a ella de la forma que sea, siendo su amigo o amante, ella sin quererlo puede que te ayude.-Comento como si fuese lo mas facil del mundo.

-Mi hermano precisamente no le gusta que le digan que hacer, ademas que tu hermana murio a manos de un vampiro, eso significa que aparecera un cazador tarde o temprano por aqui.

-Si traes una respuesta positiva antes de medianoche, frenaremos el avance del cazador.-Contesto determinante Sophie llevandose varias miradas de reproches.

-Veo que tengo un trabajo hecho a mi medida.-Termine la conversacion llendome del cementerio en busca de mi hermano.

Encontre a mi hermano en uno de los balcones de nuestra vieja residencia, trate de hablar con el pero se nego ademas que justo en el momento que estaba por reprocharle su falta de atencion, Marcel aparecio con uno de sus seguidores y volvi a esconderme. Poco rato despues lo encontre en un viejo deposito bebiendo o mejor dicho ahogando sus penas. Hay veces que es facil lidiar con un Niklaus borracho, pero cuando se pone en borracho agresivo tiene mas fuerza de lo comun y este era el caso, nuestra discusion se fue a los golpes como en la mayoria de las veces que mi hermano se encuentra en esa fase de su estado de ebriedad y volvio a irse. Al mirar el reloj pude ver que quedaba menos de una hora para medianoche asi es que volvi a mi busqueda.

Esta vez lo encontre en el banco de una plaza que a esta hora esta desierta, me sente a su lado y pude comprobar que de borracho agresivo habia pasado a melancolico, en otras palabras hay posibilidad de dialogo.

-Esta ciudad fue una vez mi hogar, y en mi ausencia, Marcel ha conseguido todo lo que siempre quise...Poder, lealtad, familia. Le he hecho a mi imagen, y el me ha superado. -Comento mi hermano mas para si mismo que para mi.

-¿Estas hablando de su desarrollo en Nueva Orleans, su ejercito de seguidores y la posibilidad de controlar a las brujas?-Le pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

-Ademas de la confianza en una humana que parece saberlo todo sobre sus movimientos, que segun he escuchado es muy hermosa.-Dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de la botella.

-Las brujas me recomendaron que la distraiga, que sea su amigo o su amante pero si quieres tomar tambien ese trabajo, es tuyo.-Comente tratando de desligarme de mi parte ya que no me agradaba el hecho de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

-No, me complicaria demasiado las cosas con Marcel asi es que te lo dejo todo para ti, aunque va ser mejor que nuestra hermana no se entere, porque sino recaera sobre ti su feminismo milenario.-Comento algo risueño.

-No vaya ser cosa que la historia se repita...-Comente con el mismo humor.

-Quiero lo que tiene. Lo que quiero de vuelta. Quiero ser el rey.-De su comentario anterior su humor cambio totalmente.

-Creo que debemos terminar lo que hemos empezado hace 300 años con el fin que sea necesario. Aunque acabamos una guerra para meternos en otra.-Diej recordando los ultimos meses en Mystic Falls.

-Esta vez haremos algo para que las brujas dejen de meterse con nosotros aunque diles que por ahora que tenemos un trato. Quiero saber cuanto de verdad hay en esa profecia para meternos en esto.-Planeo mi hermano como siempre.

-Entonces ¿Llegaremos hasta el final?-Le pregunte y con un gesto le pedi la botella para luego tomar un sorbo.

-Llegaremos al final cueste los que cueste.-Dijo mirandome como tomaba y le devolvia la botella para luego encaminarnos al cementerio.

Hayley Pov.

-¿Que pelicula vas a ver con Cami?- Me pregunto Davina desde su cama, mirandome por arriba del borde de su taza de te.

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea.-Le conteste mientras acomodaba mi guardapolvo en el maletin.

-Tal vez podrian ver Desayuno con Diamantes.-Me dijo mirandome ilusionada.

Cada vez que veia esa mirada celeste que de por si es penetrante, con ese brillo extra daba fuerzas hasta el mas debil. Davina hace tan solo unos meses habia cumplido los 16 años, pero sus ultimos meses de sus 15 no habian sido nada facil.

Elegida para un ritual de sacrificio. Su propia madre le dio la espalda cuando tenia protegerla de las locuras de su comunidad y vio morir a su mejor amiga a manos de esta y solo se salvo porque mi hermano, Marcel, gobernante sobrenatural de Nueva Orleans le habia prometido al Padre Kieran que no dejaria morir a nadie por un sacrificio antes de que este se fuera por la muerte de su sobrino Sean para poder hacer su duelo alejado del lugar donde este habia asesinado y luego suicidado.

Todavia recuerdo cuando me entere que mi mejor amigo habia muerto ya que por estar metida en el mundo sobrenatural sabia que el no se habia suicidado y que la culpa la tenian las brujas. Estaba volviendo de mi viaje por el amazonas pero cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans baje antes que todos del avion y me subieron a un auto de vidrios polarizados y me llevaron directo a mi casa en el barrio, eso no pintaba nada bien desde el momento que senti que el oficial a bordo me miro arriba del avion para luego acompañarme al auto. Al llegar vi a Marcel que estaba hablando con el jefe de policias y apenas me vio llegar dejo de hablar con este y se me acerco para abrazarme bien fuerte y decirme al oido la verdad. Las piernas se me aflojaron y rompi en llanto como pocas veces en mi vida lo habia hecho. A las pocas horas Cami, la hermana gemela de Sean, llegaba desde Nueva York, por supuesto en estado mucho peor que el mio al saber la verdad.

Luego de una semana, Cami y su tío, el padre Kieran se iban rumbo a Dublin y sin quererlo dejandonos a Marcel y a mi con un desastre peor al tener que enfrentarnos a las brujas. Segun me contaron tanto Marcel como Davina todo estaba armado para que las ultimas que supieran fueran las sacrificadas, mi hermano solo logro salvar a Davina la cual fue traida al atico de la iglesia ya que luego de la masacre de Sean esta permanecia cerrada al publico hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando conoci a Davina ninguna de las dos estabamos bien pero juntas pudimos salir adelante. Ella se transformo en esa hermanita menor a la que debes y quieres proteger y segun Davina yo me habia convertido en esa hermana mayor y una pseuda madre que siempre esta a su lado, protegiendola hasta de si misma.

Desde hace un tiempo la situacion de Davina tomo otro rumbo, sufria de pesadillas que cuando la despertaban no lograba dormirse por el terror que le provocaban y su unica forma de liberarse de ese terror es dibujando aunque las ultimas veces llego a lastimarse por la fuerza por la cual su mano rozaba contra el papel haciendola sangrar. Sus dibujos variaban de lineas incomprensibles a retratos hechos a carbonilla de rostros de mujeres y todos bajo el titulo de "El mal". Solo habia dos cosas que evitaban las pesadillas de Davina, medicinas para dormir o una pelicula de la decada de los 50' o 60' en mi compañia, aclaraba ella. Muchas noches vine a quedarme con ella para evitarselas pero como habia otras que salia tarde del hospital cuando llegaba Davina estaba en medio de su pesadilla y me quedaba a su lado hasta que ella lograba salir y se abrazaba a mi como un naufrago al salvavidas y la noche terminaba muchas veces viendo a Fred Astere o a Frank Sinatra en un musical.

Pero las cosas son distintas cada vez que percibe a una bruja haciendo magia, Davina se sumerge en un trance tal en el cual no controla lo que hace a su alrededor o asi misma y hace apenas un dia habia tenido uno de esos lastimandose sus manos y brazos como si hubiese caido sobre un colchon lleno de vidrios, por eso hoy apenas sali vine a ver sus heridas que mejoraron un poco.

-Hay, ¿ahora estas tu en trance?- Escuche luego de recibir el golpe de un almohadon.

-Muy graciosa, solo estoy algo cansada. Me merezco las vacaciones que me dieron en el hospital aunque ya veo que tu y Marcel no me haran perder el ritmo en este mes y medio.-Dije sabiendo que solo tendria vacaciones del hospital de Louisiana pero no del mundo sobrenatural.

-Creo que podrian ver La novicia rebelde.-Comento la brujita volviendo al tema anterior.

-Es una buena propuesta. Aunque sigo molesta por su nuevo intento de emparejamiento pero esta vez se esmero un poco mas debo reconocer.-Dije recordando nuestra conversacion de hace un rato.

-¿Que fue esta vez?-Me pregunto espectante dejando su taza sobre la mesa y saltando sobre sus rodillas en la cama.

-Alto, buen mozo, caballero y de traje, esperandome con un martini en la barra de Rousseaus.-Cite las palabras de mi amiga.

-No entiendo porque no accedes aunque sea a una de esas citas, tu por lo menos las tienes.-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncia el ceño.

-Davina, puedo asegurarte que tendras tantas citas que desearas nunca mas tener otra.-Conteste sabiendo por donde venia su comentario anterior.

-No si estoy encerrada en el atico de una iglesia cerrada por "refacciones".-Contesto mientras se volvia a recostar sobre el respaldo de la cama.

-Haremos lo siguiente, convencere a Marcel de venir aqui para que los tres conversemos, una vez que el este aqui tu y yo nos encargeremos de que nos de una respuesta que nos conforme y tal vez eso nos lleve al MET, al Guggenheim o al MOMA.-Dije sabiendo que eso le sacaria un poco del enojo, mientras que esta sonreia y se abalanzaba sobre mi en un abrazo.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir señorita Claire- Comence diciendo mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la cama y la tapaba-Que tengas dulces sueños, linda.-Le desee mientras la besaba en la frente y ponia en el DVD portatil "Cantando bajo la lluvia" que era una de sus peliculas favoritas pero a estas horas le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y no tener pesadillas.

-Para ti tambien, Hayley. Que te vaya bien con Cami.

-Gracias y llamame por cualquier cosa.-Le recorde mientras cerraba la puerta del atico.

Luego de controlar que la zona estuviese despejada, camine rumbo al bar donde Cami trabaja. Estaba casi llegando cuando escuche un ruido extraño salir del callejon lateral, apure el paso y empece a sentir una sensacion magnetica que me atraia a entrar al callejon, estuve apunto de hacerlo pero justo escuche el saludo de Cami haciendome señas para que la esperara mientras buscaba su cartera, una vez que esta salio la sensacion ya no me llevaba al callejon sino al las calles por las cuales habia venido pero como el apartamento de esta se encontraba en direccion contraria fuimos hacia alli.

La noche se paso entre La novicia rebelde, comida china y cerveza ademas de las clasicas charlas de amigas que hablan de todo. Ya pasada la medianoche camine rumbo a mi casa o mejor dicho la casa de Marcel y por suerte esta era una de las noches en las que no habia fiesta y entre directo hacia las escaleras y luego abrir la sala de estar.

-Buenas noches, Hay.-Dijo mi hermano mientras se servia otra medida de whisky pero pude ver que las cosas no le habian ido bien.

-¿Que sucedio?¿Se complicaron mas las cosas con las brujas?-Pregunte tratando de tantear el terreno.

-El hechizo que hizo una de las Deveraux no fue uno muy simple que digamos, sino que de tan complejo atrajo al hibrido original devuelta a NOLA.

-¿Klaus?¿El mismo que te crio?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-Ajam, parece ser que la mayor de las Deveraux tenia algo contra el pero desconozco el que y el por que. Ademas que eso a puesto nerviosos a mis chicos.-Dijo mientras movia el vaso de aqui para alla con cada uno de sus gestos.

-Debemos proteger a Davina, Marcel. El no puede llegar a ella o la utilizara como un arma y es solo una niña.-Dije comenzando a desesperarme.

-Lo se, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Pronto aparecera Elijah, es regla que cuando Klaus empieza a tener problemas el aparece. Asi es que debemos prepararnos para que pronto sean dos los originales que anden por el barrio. Te necesito protegiendo a Davina, tarde o temprano las brujas trataran de conseguir a alguno de los dos como aliado o peor para nosotros a ambos, veré la forma de sacarlas a ambas de aquí.-Dijo de terminantemente mientras bebía un sorbo.

-Puedo protegerme sola muy bien y lo sabes Marcel porque tu mismo me has hecho entrenar para enfrentarme a lo que sea.-Dije molesta por su trato.

-Se muy bien de lo que eres capaz, pero eres en la única que confió el cuidado de Davina ademas que debo decirte que hice que te entrenaran para defenderte contra humanos, vampiros, brujas y hombres lobos si llegara el caso, pero nunca para que te enfrentaras a los originales y mucho menos a Klaus que ha despertado como híbrido. Así es que también lo hago para protegerte.-Dijo tratando de convencer y lo estaba logrando el muy maldito.

-Esta bien, por ahora. ¿Que planeas hacer?-Pregunte sabiendo que eso seria la punta del iceberg.

-Tener a los originales controlados, pero hacer todo lo posible para que no se instalen o mejor para nosotros que se vallan y nunca vuelvan.-Contesto como si fuese soplar y hacer botellas.

-¿Crees que el o ellos no van a planear nada?-Pregunte tratando de entender la simplicidad de su plan.

-Han vivido 1000 años Hayley, planear estrategias lo hacen como respirar. Deberíamos preocuparnos de que no lo hiciesen.-Me aclaro como una niña de 4 años.

-Y el resultado final que esperas seria...

-Hacer que se vayan de aquí cueste lo cueste.

Continuara...


End file.
